When in the forest
by xRaawrie
Summary: "I will not think bad things, I will not think bad things, I will not-" "Katara, are you going to hide under the covers or face me like a woman?" Zuko whispered into the water bender's ear. ZukoxKatara. Lemon
1. The Choice

**Title:** When in the Forest...

**Summary:** "I will not think bad things, I will not think bad things, I will not-" "Katara, are you going to hide under the covers or face me like a woman?" Zuko whispered into the water bender's ear.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of the characters :l_

**Author Note:** this is just a quick story to get pass the writer's block :3 sorry for any typos/grammar errors.  
I'm writing this on my iPad and it is 3AM. Major Insomnia.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Choice**

Katara looked up at the full moon that was currently shining in the sky. Another night, another long day of walking. Her mind wondered to the thought of a soft, silky bed with feather stuffed pillows, but the only thing she saw was a small tent held up by sticks. The group was beginning to turn on one another. Appa had a small cold which meant no flying for him and the lack of surveillance had caused the group to wonder aimlessly around the forest for days. Toph, who normally slept in her earth tent, was currently refusing tenants based on one night with Sokka.

She had protested that everyone refusing to sleep with him was rude. Needless to say, Katara was always her bunk buddy and Toph had never experienced Sokka's obnoxiousness. Later on, however, she had learned that Sokka had a hugging problem and continuously yelled Suki's name in his sleep. Aang, on the other hand, was fine sleeping anywhere, but chose to lay next to Appa. That left Katara with only two choices. One, she could sleep in Sokka's tent and risk the chance of her water whipping him or two, stay with Zuko in his tent.

She admit that her and Zuko's relationship had grown since their journey to find her mother's killer. She had accepted the fact that perhaps he did change and even grown to see him as a man. Zuko was currently 19 and only a year older than katara, but his body was much bigger. He was 5'11 and had defined his body with vigorous training. If they were back in the South Pole her friends would probably throw themselves at Zuko. Her eyes did a quick scan and saw the Fire Prince lighting a small campfire.

"_Throw themselves..._" She thought as her eyes stay focused on the Fire bender.

Zuko looked around and swore he felt someone watching him. As he turned around he saw a pair of blue eyes look at him. Katara. He knew that her feelings toward him were changing and had to admit he was glad. He would rather have her as a friend than an enemy every day and the fact that she was a water bending master reinforced that. Then again, there was another reason. He was 19 years old and she was 18. Her body had grown and mature. He could see her clothes hug her curves and whenever they trained together he could see her bindings give the right amount of cleavage. His father would kill him for thinking this way of a commoner, but titles and blood was no longer important to him.

"Katara," he said slowly, "You're staring at me... like what you see?"

Katara could see the smirk forming on the Prince's face as she turned her head and groaned.

"I was just looking at your poor excuse of a fire," she lied as she mentally thought 'nice save.'

"Tara!" Sokka yelled as he peeked out his tent, "are you coming or what?"

Katara made a small face toward her brother and sigh, "Sokka... I was thinking if Zuko didn't mind that I would share his tent instead. Let you have your own private moment with... Suki."

Sokka turned bright red as his dreams replayed in his mind. He gave a quick 'ah hem' and closed his tent. Zuko looked at Katara, his face blank, but his mind racing. She was going to be staying with him. Katara wasted no time slapping her poker face on as she mentally debated over her choice. Needless to say as she saw Zuko take off his shirt to reveal his muscle she blushed.

"_Whatever happens in the forest can just stay in the forest..._" The firebender and water bender thought at the same time.

* * *

**Author's note: I always like getting the introduction out of the way because honestly (to me) that's the most boring part =P the next chapters will be filled with lemon. Hot smoking lemon which many of you reading probably came for anyways. ~**


	2. When in the woods

**Chapter Two: When In The Woods...**

**Author's Note:** Lemon lemon lemon. Warning Hot naughty play time. If this is not your cup of tea please... go drink soda somewhere else.

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters._

* * *

Sokka had already locked himself inside his tent and no one wanted to imagine why. They all understood that much like all boys, Sokka was a man and had needs. Toph simply decided to set up camp and walked around the site to decide where her bed should be. With a flick of her feet three large, stone walls rose from the ground to form a tent right outside the safe zone.

"See ya in the morning everyone," she smiled as she thought of how she couldn't really 'see them.' With a small hand motion she closed her tent and the silence grew deeper.

Zuko looked at the stone building that the earth princess built and honestly thought it was both cool and scary. He was all for bending and loving the earth, but he felt like Toph was enclosing herself in a self made tomb... which made her the dead person.

"Katara, are you sure you don't want to sleep on Appa?" Aang asked softly, "He could get better with you by his side!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though, Aang, but I can't get anymore bug bites."

Aang looked defensive, but traveled with Katara long enough to know that when she said something, she meant it. He also took a moment to remember last week and how sleeping on Appa gave Katara 13 bug bites which annoyed her to the point that she healed them all herself. He gave a quick shrug and said his goodnights as a gust of wind appeared and landed him softly on Appa's back.

_And Now there was two..._

Zuko got up and rummage through his bag. Normally he was use to hot conditions, but the humidity was making it impossible to sleep at night. He debated for a moment whether or not he wanted to wear a shirt to sleep, but being the Prince he was he vetoed the idea. Of course, he wanted to respect Katara. He admired her and her strength... but it was just too hot for him to burn just so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Hey, Katara, don't make yourself suffer on my account," he said as he indicated her layers of clothing, "Because I don't plan to accommodate your needs over mines."

Katara scrunched her nose as the Fire prince walked into his tent. He knew that Katara was feisty and could not stand being called out on anything. He assumed that she would take off a few layers, but he honestly preferred her in her undergarments more. He had seen her during training and underneath all the animal fur and water tribe uniforms, she had a sexy body.

"What am I saying?" He mumbled as he caught himself acting upright perverted. He couldn't help it though. It had been weeks- no months since the last time he laid with another woman and a man had needs!

"_Am I just saying this because its been a while... Or am I saying this because I have feelings for a water bender..." _

Zuko's thoughts, however, were interrupted as Katara walked in. His mouth slightly parted as he quickly recomposed himself. Finally, Uncle Iroh had taught him something useful: maintaining a pokerface. Katara smiled, wearing only her chest binding and training shorts. She took a seat next to Zuko as she laid out her blanket and pillow.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" She mocked, "Because I am not going to accommodate your needs over minds."

"_He is so speechless!"_

"_damn she's good"_

Zuko laughed, "Please Katara, Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" She asked puzzled.

"You're not suppose to present yourself like that to a man," he growled as he saw a faint blush flash across Katara's cheeks.  
_  
"Got Her..."_

Once more the water bender turned her face to avoid his eyes. "Just go to bed!"

Zuko chuckled at her actions. She was so readable. When she was embarrassed she would turn her head. When she was annoyed she would scrunch her nose. When she wanted to scream she would stomp her left foot and throw her hands in the air- completely defeated by the more powerful need to be kind. He laid down as he looked at the small back toward his body. She had a smell lace with lilies that only complimented her physical beauty...

But what was he thinking? She was just a water bender, right?

Zuko groaned as he woke up, his tent lingering with the scent of lilies as he noticed a certain water bender had gone missing. He opened his tent slightly and judged from the angle of the sunrise that the time had not passed 6am yet.

"_Where's Katara...?" _He thought as he stepped outside the tent. Everyone was still sleeping and the fire had burn out long within the night.

He could see the faint footprint of a young woman leading into the forest as he groan over the sense of adventure this girl had when no one was looking. Taking a leap of faith, Zuko followed the steps until he saw a certain water bending sitting under a tree.

"You know it's dangerous to be here alone, don't you?"

"Zuko... you're awake already?" Katara asked as she eyed the fire prince.

"Yeah, fire benders typically wake up early... rise with the sun kind of thing, remember?" He said while laughing.

Zuko took a seat next to Katara and the two of them watched the sun battled to gain control of the sky. It was a while before Zuko returned to his original thought: What was Katara doing out here so early anyways? He was about to ask when he turned and slightly jumped back. She had been sitting there for a while and he had just registered her appearance. They had fallen asleep with her wearing her training gear, but now it was loose and hanging off her body, exposing a huge amount of skin.

"Uh... Katara... I think your clothes are a little... messy," The prince said turning away from the sight. He was desperately trying to exhibit a huge amount of control.

"Don't you like it like this?"

_Wait. What? _

Zuko's head snapped toward the bender, who was now on her knees, her eyes shining a brilliant blue that oceans gave off in the sun. Zuko froze slightly. What the hell was happening?

"Don't you like what you... see... Zuko?"

Her voice was sultry and dangerous as her eyes gave a hint of lust.

"Of course... I do, but are you feeling okay, Katara?" Zuko asked as the water master begin to lean her body against his.

"I want you to fuck me, Zuko" She whispered into his right ear.

Zuko was shocked. In fact, if he could, he would have guessed that he had died during the night in a rave and gone straight to heaven- which was almost impossible with his past deeds.

Katara smiled and saddled herself onto Zuko's lap. She hand played with his hand as he felt pressure drifting off and on his friend.

"_She wouldn't be... She couldn't be. Is she giving me a lap dance?" _

Katara began to grind her lower hip down onto Zuko's member until she got a loud groan out of him. With a satisfied smirk she tilted her head and made her way to the left side of his neck. Slowly, and possibly a little too slow, she kissed the fire bender, sending chills down his spine.

"Katara, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound aggressive, but hopelessly failing.

"Give me your big cock, Zuko. I want you to fuck me until you release that hot seed deep inside my pussy..."

Zuko stared at the water bender on top of him and mentally kicked himself to say something. Typically he would question her behavior or assumed she ate some type of weird fruit... but when an opportunity so delicious comes knocking, he has to answer.

"My... such naughty words for such an innocent girl. You sure you can handle it...?" He asked equally alluring.

"I want you to take what you want," The water tribe princess demanded.

Bang. Zuko smirked as he pushed Katara down, his body hovering over hers as golden flames met deep blue waves. His hands moved to pin down her arms as his lips attacked her neck, moans escaping from Katara's mouth.

"Z-zuko..." Katara moaned as he continued kissing and biting her skin, "Ahhh.. w-wait...ouu"

Katara was fast asleep when she felt pressure on her body. Zuko had suddenly gotten on top of her and before a single word came out of her mouth, she froze, caught in Zuko's kisses.

"Z-z-zukoo-ooo..." She said softly, but his name came out as a moan than a word.

"Who knew you were such a naughty girl, Katara" Zuko groaned as he began to grind his manhood onto her lower body.

Katara jumped as she felt the bulge that was currently in Zuko's pants. Silk. He wore silk, red pants to sleep that literally let her see and feel everything. It didn't take her long to realize that Zuko was dreaming because every push she gave him lead to him pinning her down. She could have slapped him with water, but in some ways she felt honored. Flattered even than his dream was so erotic and she was the cause of it.

"Zuko," She said louder as she tried to lift her hand up.

The fire prince quickly pinned them back down and crashed his lips onto hers. Katara had kissed boys before, yes, but never like this. She had never felt such heat and passion in a kiss before and suddenly she was giving up the urge to fight back. Quickly she moved her head to the side and broke off the kiss, taking the opportunity to throw the blanket over herself.

"_I will not think bad things, I will not think bad things, I will not-"_

"Katara, are you going to hide under the covers or face me like a woman?" Zuko whispered into the water bender's ear.

Katara groaned and cursed at herself mentally, she let the blanket fall slowly as Zuko wrapped his arms over her frame and pulled her back into a kiss. Both benders were fighting for dominance as Zuko's hands began to wonder. Tugging at Katara's bindings, he desperately tried to free her breast of their prison. Using one hand to tug, he suddenly lost his balance and fell over.

Dazed, the fire bender looked around and realized what had happened.

"Katara, I am so sorry!" he blurted out

Katara looked at him, gasping for air as she stared at the blushing bender. A moment passed and then another as she ran a million and one thoughts through her brain.

"Are we not going to continue... then?" She asked quietly, her eyes set on the floor as she waited for an answer.

Zuko went from horny to embarrassed to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure?" He asked

Was she sure? Did Katara want to do this, now... with Zuko. She had thought back to all the moments she had and nodded. After all, the elders did say opposite attracts.

Zuko leaned toward katara and his hand ran through her hair. Slowly passing at the edge of her chin, he pulled her too him, his lips capturing hers as the kiss was more slow and innocent than the one he had just thrown at her. His arms pulled her body to him, not breaking the kiss, as a small flame flicked to burn the wrapping off her chest, exposing her full, round breast.

Katara grew momentary embarrassed and tried to cover herself when Zuko caught her arm.

"I want to see all of you..." he whispered as he pushed her down, his hand brushing against her right nipple.

Katara's breathing quickened as she felt a new sensation in her lower stomach. Her back arched at Zuko's touch and the light brushing became full teasing. His hand softly and firmly gripped her nipple, massaging them and pulling on them until they were hard and perked.

"Someone's turned on..." he smiled as he saw Katara blush. As she turned her head in her usual manner to protest, Zuko took the opportunity to bite her neck, a sudden moan coming from the girl under him.

"Is this your first time, Katara?" Zuko asked, his voice laced with lust and desire.

Katara nodded shyly, trying to figure out if he was going to stop from her lack of experience.

"Then just enjoy it, let me do everything... Let me show you how it feels,"

"How it feels...?" She asked catching the hint of cockiness in Zuko's words.

"Yeah. To not want to do it with anyone else, but me." The fire prince said as he got up slightly.

Zuko took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants to release some of the pressure pushing against his friend. Curious, Katara took the chance to look down and it looked as though someone had shoved a few oranges down Zuko's Pjs. How big was he exactly?

"I'll go slow..." He said as he sense her fear and leaned back over her, kissing her lips as his hand kneaded her breast.

Zuko could feel Katara's body weakening toward him as her breathing began to become irregular. With his right hand on her left breast, he gave them one last squeeze before moving his palm lower. Katara arched her back slightly, missing the feel of Zuko's warm hands on her chest before she felt a sudden tingle between her legs.

"Relax..." Zuko said as he took his index finger and rubbed Katara's womanhood. He could feel the juice begin to build up as she moaned his name.

"She's a virgin..." He thought for a moment. Zuko was not an idiot, he knew it was going to hurt and although he wasn't 9inch long and 2 inch wide, he was still pretty big.

Zuko rubbed Katara's pussy, building up the tension as he slowly stuck a finger into her.

"Zuko!" Katara groaned.

He smiled, knowing that he was driving her crazy. Slowly, he begin to push his finger in and out of her pussy.

"Urgg... Zuko... yes!"

He had been with other girls before, but it was mainly for fun. This time, he actually cared. He didn't want to ruin Katara's first time, he didn't want to hurt her for his own selfish needs, but god, he wanted her so much. Her pussy was pulling him in and as he stuck in one more finger, katara grabbed his back, digging her nails into his skin as her hair fell all around her. Her free hand in a fist as her body glistened with the sweat of a woman in heat. She was beautiful and he couldn't take it anymore.

His lips crashed onto hers as his pace quickened. He could feel the moans that Katara was giving through the kiss they shared and instantly felt his cock harden more. The water bender tugged on the waist line of his pants, indicating she wanted them off as her voice failed to speak. He didn't want to pull his finger out of her dripping pussy, but decided to slow down the paste. Using his free hand he slowly pulled his pants down, kicking them off before return to his rapid pace.

"Katara, I want you so much..." Zuko groaned as his dick twitched at the thought of taking her virginity.

"Z-Zuko... Please, I want you- I _need_ you"

Need. Need was completely different than want, in fact, it was a category all on its own. You can want many things in this world, but you can only need the essentials. Zuko's hands gentle pushed Katara's legs apart. As he grabbed his dick in his right hand, he slid it up and down against the wet folds of her pussy, getting the tip nice and wet for the adventure it was about to go through.

"It's going to hurt..." He said softly as he leaned over her.

Katara knew it was going to hurt. She had heard countless stories from her friends and frankly she was a little scared, but she knew she would be safe. Zuko always protected her with his life. He even directed lightening through himself to save her. She nodded.

"I know... But I want you to be the first. Fuck me, Zuko."

Zuko positioned himself at the entrance of her virginity and slowly pushed himself into the wet folds of her pussy. Groaning he wanted to cum right there. She was so tight, so innocent, and only his. Katara let out a small yelp as her eyes shut and tears began to welled up. Zuko lips crashed onto hers as he pushed the rest of his cock into her tight pussy. Hearing a small scream flow into his mouth, Zuko pulled his lips away, looking at Katara, indicating that the worst was almost over.

"Tell me when I can move," he thought as his body soaked in the Ecstasy he was currently experiencing.

After a few moments, katara opened her eyes and crashed her lips onto Zuko. He took that as the ok. Slowly pulling himself out, he carefully pushed himself back in, making sure that he didn't hurt Katara. However, he was going insane. He wanted to pound his dick into her tight pussy, but vetoed the thought because it was her first time. He could feel her body was getting use to his size as he picked up the speed.

"urgg... Katara..." He moaned as he bit her neck

"Z-zuko... yes... oh god yes!"

"You're so tight," he whispered in her ear as he slammed his dick all the way in.

Katara threw her head back in surprise, her voice letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

"I wanted to take you slowly, gently, so that you wouldn't get hurt," Zuko said as he looked at her, his hips coming to a halt, "But I can't take it, you're so tight, I want to fuck you until I come."

Katara blushed as she looked at him, her legs wrapping themselves around his hips, "Fuck me them Zuko, don't hold back..."

He took a deep breathe in as his dick became harder and pumped himself inside her once more. Faster, harder, so that the only sound that echoed through the tent was Katara's moans and his heavy breathing. He wanted her so much more than this, he wanted her for her mind, her personality, herself.

"z-zuko, you're such a naughty boy..." Katara moaned as she smiled.

"Should I Stop them?" He smirked, as he pulled himself out.

"Don't you dare!" The water bender screamed as she felt suddenly empty.

"Get on your hands and knees then," The prince demanded said as he saw Katara's eyes widen.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked

Katara got on her hands and knees wondering what the prince had in mind. As she waited for him to say something she felt a hard rod push against her opening once more. She fell on her elbows and moaned as Zuko's dick began to push itself into her pussy.

"This is called Doggy Style, Katara" Zuko mumbled as his breathe began to quicken.

Zuko pushed himself inside Katara's tight entrance, moaning about how her body was clinging onto his dick and how good she felt around him. It felt good before, but this position allowed him to go all the way in. He held onto her waist, pulling her closer to him, slamming himself in harder and harder. The sound of his cock hitting against Katara's ass filled the air as the water bender continuously moaned.

"Can you feel this, Katara?" he grunted, "Tell me how you feel..."

He wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to feel as though she could never fuck anyone else, but him, ever again.

Katara gripped onto the blanket under her, "It.. it.. oh.. it feels so..g-GOOD!" she screamed as Zuko quicken his paste.

He could feel the water master tightening around him. He was going to come soon, but he didn't want this moment to end. He could hear Katara moaning his name, her breathe quickening as she was reaching her limit. Slamming harder into him he felt himself falling deeper into this fantasy of ying and yang.

"urh... Katara... I _Love_ you..." He whispered as he fought the urge to cum.

"I … I- love you too, Zuko..." She moaned as she could felt Zuko slam his dick deeper and deeper into her.

Zuko pushed Katara's upper body down so that her ass was high up in the air. As he slammed into her harder and harder he felt Katara's release as a wave of pleasure came over her entire body. Following her lead, Zuko used the last of his energy to hit the right spot and finally emptied his warm seed deep inside of his princess.

The fire bender pulled out of Katara and crashed next to her. Both of their hearts were beating fast as they both recalled exactly what had happened. He turned and looked at her, her blue eyes staring back at him.

"I love you, Katara..." He said again softly, "Not because we just made love... but because now I realized you're the one. You don't take my rude remark and always argue back with me. You're my equal in just about anything and I want no one else in this world to have you."

She looked at him, thinking about how that was overly corny, but at the same time romantic. She had never experienced the butterfly feeling that other girls continuously had until now.

"I Love you too, Zuko..." she said smiling, "not because we just made love, but because you're an arrogant prince who captured my heart."

Zuko reached his arms out to pull Katara closer to him. Both of them were sweating and glowing of new found love. His lips touched hers as the kiss grew deeper, longer, and definitely more passionate.

"Hard already?" The water bender laughed as she felt a hard object push against her leg.

"What can I say..." Zuko smirked, "Whatever happens in the woods... should happen again every night."

**Author's Note: **So I wrote this part from 3AM until 5AM because I cannot fall asleep :l this is a one shot, but maybe if people like it i'll make a part two. It's been about 2 years since I've written a fanfiction and hopefully this will get me back into the groove :3 .

thank you for reading lovelies and please rate :3 ~


End file.
